First Time Jitters
by Ms Tina
Summary: A little story on some final preparations the trinity makes in Traverse Town before Sora starts his journey. Interested?


**First Time Jitters**  
By: Tina the reviewer 

Rating: PG? I'm not sure how everyone's minds work...

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney, nor it's characters.

Start:

Location: Traverse Town 

"Now Sora...let's be reasonable now..." the one named 'Goofy' said.

"**No.**" Was the firm reply from the newly discovered keyblade master. Despite the firm tone and slight pout, Sora was indeed, very frightened.

And why shouldn't he have been? He was in a new world, totally different from his own, he was separated from his friends and now off on some mission he didn't fully understand, stuck with these strange 'people' who were now expecting -him- to do -this-?!

At Sora's umpteenth refusal, Donald, Sora's other new companion, made a strange and angry sound that was beyond all literary description...

A soft sigh was heard from a corner of the room. The young man who called himself 'Leon' spoke after that,

"Can someone tell me why we are _ALL_ here, again?"

_Giggles._

"Because Sora's cute and we wanna see him _scream_!"

That was the blatant, mischievous reply from the couch, where Sora, the 'Great Ninja Yuffie' and the kindly 'Aerith' were all sitting. Sora visibly paled and more giggles were the result.

The gentle hands of Aerith clasped around Sora's and looking into his eyes, said in a soothing voice, "Sora, I know this may seem unnecessary, but on this quest, you're going to have to fight...you're going to have to be prepared -"

"I don't see how -**this**- has anything to do with it...." interrupted Sora, "Please, Aerith, tell these people I don't want to do this, let's just go already, I have to find my friends Riku and Kairi..." This was Sora's last hope that Aerith would pull him out of doing this, because as silly as it was, Sora's heart was pounding and could feel a sweat coming on.

"I understand how you're feeling right now completely, especially with so many of us watching," said the pink clad woman. Sora looked up at her with a gleam of hope in his eyes.

"The first time I did this, I was quite anxious as well, but in the end I went through with it - it's not as painful as some people make it out to be," she said, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear, revealing a pretty earring.

"Stop wasting time, the sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can go"

"Be a _man_ and _suck it up_ Sora!"

"Don't teens usually _want_ to do these kind of things?"

"You know, you'll probably impress Riku, you know, when you meet up again... Plus, aren't you glad it's Leon, and not Cid doing this for you? Cid would be pretty rough on you, you know."

Giving some thought to that, Sora finally gave a sigh, and nodded. He was going to go through with this, whether he liked it or not, and made himself as comfortable on the couch as possible.

"Let's do this," said Sora, and gave another small sigh as Aerith began to fiddle with his ear lobe. Her fingers left a cool and tingling sensation. He felt himself get even more nervous.

"Just _relax_, we promise it will be as quick and painless as possible. Leon, are you ready?"

"Maybe you should close your eyes, Sora."

"_Snicker_"

Sora ignored the snickering and closed his eyes anyway. Soon he felt Leon's presence replacing Aerith's on the couch. After that he felt Leon's warm fingers gently but firmly holding his ear. Sora shivered a little as the back of his hand brushed along a sensitive spot behind his ear. He also tried to ignore the fact that Leon smelt very nice and decided that it must have been from all the leather he wore...

"I'm going to count to three, alright?" murmured Leon, in a way he hoped would calm Sora's nerves.

Sora simply let his mind go blank as he waited for the penetration.

_"...1..."_

Eyes still shut; Sora took a deep breath and his hands held onto the couch as tightly as he could.

_"...2..."_

_**'Pain!!!- Where was the three?!!**'_

Sora gave an exaggerated howl (partially from the sting, mostly from the shock) and Yuffie's evil laughter followed closely after.

When Sora opened his eyes again, he saw that everyone's eyes were focused on him, a glint of satisfaction on their faces.

"That wasn't _so bad_ now, was it?"

He couldn't believe how fast the procedure actually was. He didn't know what he was feeling more - embarrassed or relieved.

"Would you like to see how you look like, Sora?" asked Aerith kindly, holding up a mirror for Sora to see how he looked like with his new ear stud.

"It's an ability stud - a battle accessory that raises, well, ability." Goofy explained.

Sora had to admit - it looked _pretty_ cool... and he could always change the stud to better, more powerful earrings in the future. He grinned widely, beaming sunshine towards the people around him. He was grateful for their help and for the fact they had managed to persuade Yuffie that a nipple piercing or a Prince Albert was totally inappropriate for Sora.

Leon handed a bottle of clear solution to Sora, who handed it to Donald for better safe keeping. It was the same solution that Aerith had disinfected his ears with before the piercing.

After clear instructions on how to take care of his new ear piercing, Sora, along with his new companions, left the Traverse Town Accessory shop.

Their journey was about to begin.

Ende.

A/N: Hello everyone! Is greeted by silence ... anyway – this was just something I wrote a long time ago to amuse myself. I hope you enjoyed it, even if I did find it a bit lame... haha...

Please, feel free to review, but be gentle, for my heart is delicate and frail.

Everyone else: ..........


End file.
